


Punchline

by annakaashi, Lillento



Series: Otayuri drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillento/pseuds/Lillento
Summary: One year after the Barcelona GPF, Yuri and Otabek decide to go out to explore the city, where the current GPF is held. Their night takes a little twist after Yuri tells him what exactly made him punch JJ.





	Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So as we reached a 1000 followers on our otayuri ficrec blog on [tumblr](otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com), we decided to celebrate it, and we reached the last day, where we promised to write otayuri drabbles from a [prompt list](https://otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com/post/161433426341/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts)! So here's the first one, hope you will enjoy it! :) It's short, but we really enjoyed writing this!

In the year that separated the Barcelona GPF and the Nagoya GPF Yuri and Otabek became close friends, best friends, even. Late night skype calls, morning texts, they became a routine. Otabek was starting to think that there was more than friendship between them. So when they both arrived, they decided to meet up in the lobby and from there, they would go and explore the city while they caught up.

When Otabek arrived to the lobby from his room, he saw JJ walking away with his hand holding his nose, and a fuming Yuri, but before he could reach Yuri and ask him about it, Yuri noticed him, and started to run in his direction.

“Beka!” he shouted, and jumped into Otabek’s arms, hugging him close.

“Hey Yura. Are you ready to go?” 

“Hell yeah I am. What did you have in mind?” looked Yuri up at Otabek. To be frank, Otabek haven’t put much thought into what they could do, but he figured that walking around in the city center wouldn’t be bad, just like they did in Barcelona, minus the motorbike.

After a few hours, they were hungry and a little bit tired, so they found a restaurant to eat in. When their drinks came and they ordered their food, Otabek couldn’t hold in his curiosity any longer.

“Say, Yura, why did you have to punch JJ?”

“So why did I have to punch that guy? Because he told me a joke that wasn’t even funny!” He replied, and Otabek just raised an eyebrow at him, since he was sipping at his drink.

”Okay, so he asked me ‘Why did the chicken cross the road?’, so I replied with a ‘why?’, I don’t even know why, shit I don’t even like him, and then he said ‘To get to the idiot’s house.’ and I was like ‘Oookay, sure’ but then he asked ‘knock knock.’ and so I asked ‘Who’s there?’, because I thought it may turn out actually okay, to which he replied ‘the chicken’ and that’s the story of why I punched JJ,” he finished, and by that time Otabek was crying with laughter, earning a few weirded out glances from the other guests in the restaurant.

“Yura, I can’t believe you,” he said between laughs, “you punched him because of a joke?”

“Well yes, and also because he’s annoying,” he answered, blushing slightly. Otabek looked at him fondly.

“I think I love you even more now,” Otabek said, causing Yuri to blush even harder. 

At the end of the night, they left the restaurant holding hands.


End file.
